More Androids?!
は より ろしい!? トランクスの |Rōmaji title = Jijitsu wa Mirai yori Osoroshī!? Torankusu no Giwaku |Literal title = A Present More Terrifying Than the Future?! Trunks' Suspicions |Number = 131 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = Trunks Returns! *A Sound of Thunder |Airdate = March 19, 1992 |English Airdate = September 21, 2000 |Previous = The Secret of Dr. Gero |Next = Follow Dr. Gero }} は より ろしい!? トランクスの |Jijitsu wa Mirai yori Osoroshī!? Torankusu no Giwaku|lit. "A Present More Terrifying Than the Future?! Trunks' Suspicions"}} is the sixth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 18, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 21, 2000. Summary The Z-Fighters continue their search amongst the rocks for the hidden Android 20. During the search, Android 20 attacks Piccolo and begins draining his energy. Gohan manages to save him by smashing Android 20 from his back with a Double Axe Handle before it is too late. As the others gather around, Piccolo says he will fight the android alone. Android 20 notices that Vegeta is still up to full strength and begins to ponder on how his strength may be problem for him. While Android 20 is thinking, Piccolo removes his turban from his head and his cape, and prepares to fight him. As the battle ensues, Android 20 is baffled to find Piccolo is much stronger than he anticipated. Piccolo explains to him that thanks to a warning from three years prior they have prepared well for the Androids arrival. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Chi-Chi watch over Goku having just gave him the heart medicine concerned on whether or not it will work. Elsewhere, Future Trunks has returned from the future and finds his last visit somehow changed the course of events. He finds that he was too late as Amenbo Island is already in ruins. Sensing a large Ki, he heads to the battle but on the way notices the head of Android 19, stunned as to who it is. He hears a large explosion in the distance and heads over to the others. Vegeta finds out from Piccolo blurting out Trunks' name that Trunks is his son from another future, with him silently expressing pride when recalling Future Trunks' slaying of Frieza. Trunks then notifies the rest of the Z Fighters that he has never seen these Androids before. Major Events *Piccolo reveals the results of his training by effortlessly beating Android 20. *Vegeta discovers that Trunks is his son from the Future. Battles *Piccolo vs. Android 20 Appearances Characters Locations *Southern Continent *Amenbo Island *Goku's House Objects *Yajirobe's katana *Heart Medicine *Senzu Bean *Future Trunks' sword Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Trunks Powerup" - When Future Trunks returns. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta realizes that Future Trunks is his son. Differences from the manga *Yamcha and Chi-Chi watching over Goku having just taken the medicine is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Piccolo could not hear Android 20 chattering to himself about his plot to steal his energy nearby, which seems highly unlikely considering that earlier during the Trunks Saga he could eavesdrop on Goku talking with Future Trunks from across the crater, especially considering that he was searching for Android 20 and would have been on high alert. **An explanation being that the height Piccolo was at meant that Android 20 had to focus his vision on him to know it was Piccolo, in addition to Piccolo finding it more reasonable to search away from what is behind him. Piccolo knew where Future Trunks and Goku were and simply focused strictly on the two of them. This would mean that his attention has to have a fixed point for him to eavesdrop from great distances, like when Goku and Future Trunks were talking *When Gero is scanning for energy to absorb, his scanner show Krillin's and Tien's original Japanese names, Tenshinhan and Kuririn. When Android 20 is scanning Piccolo, his scanner spells it Piccoro. *In "A Handy Trick", when Goku knocks off Android 20's hat, it appears that the hat was made from fabric. When Gohan knocks it off in this episode, it makes metal clanging sounds as it hits the rocks and the interior of the hat seems to be made of metal. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 131 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 131 (BDZ) pt-br:A realidade é muito pior do que o futuro!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z